Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a control method, and particularly to a technique of distributing a projection image to be projected by a projecting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In making a presentation using electronic data, a method of projecting the electronic data by a projector has been used. By projecting electronic data by a projector, the contents of the electronic data can be presented to the audience that can visually recognize the projected image projected on a projection surface such as a screen.
There have however been some cases where an audience staying far away from the projection surface can visually recognize that electronic data is being projected but cannot visually recognize the detailed contents of the electronic data failing to grasp the contents. In order to make the contents of the electronic data visually recognizable even to such an audience, there is a technique of converting electronic data previously uploaded by the presenter to a universal format displayable on various types of terminals and distributing the converted electronic data (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-199983 and No. 2011-53890).
However, in converting electronic data to a format displayable on various types of terminals as in the cited patent documents as described above, the presenter or the organizer of the presentation must provide a server, etc. for conversion. That is, the cost of installing a server having the conversion capability will be necessary in addition to the normal set-up cost, placing a financial burden on the presenter or the organizer.